When the Past Changes
by Co-Ju ninja
Summary: Take 1 small devorer, 2 tablespoons of the ultamte spinjitzu master, mix in 4 golden weapons, add a cup of young (Not evil) Garmadon, then add a cup of Young Wu, Add 2 practice swords. Stir together until thick then pour into the pan and add a topping of The monastery and this makes a time travel disaster. T just to be safe! Also there are No OC's in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The two battled, the sounds of there swords clinged as they hit together. They pushed forward hard and harder. Then one sword went flying into the air and over the wall. Looking to there father knowing he would be mad, he looked to the refused brother and ran up the wall. He looked for the sword and found it in the bushes. He reached for it when teeth peirced his skin and pain shot threw him. Feeling dizzy he tripped and landed on the ground the world spining before blacking out.

Im really surprised no one thought of this but now I got a new story! Please click the button below, I do it to a lot of your stories and it takes me minutes to give a good comment. You can even tell me if you have a Ninjago story and I would gladly like to read it!


	2. Way of The Ninja Part 1

Hey everybody! So far I Have 2 points from Monday 1113 and EK! They both know what that was but don't know the twist now here it is the twist! This is just for You 2 and if you guys send me a review with a story you have with Ninjago I would Gladly love to read it

Chapter 1

Walking down the village pathway, the old man looked down walking with his staff in front of him and his arm behind him. The man with his white kimono and short grey hair looked up and read the shop sign: 4 Weapons. The sounds of the hammer hitting the sword clinked for a second then disappeared into the air. There in the front of the shop was Nya looking at Kai her older brother."To Forge a perfect weapon. You first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off and...Presto! Aww"Kai said. The sound of the sword cooling was quick but steams flew into the air. Nya laughed at the weapon her brother had tried to make."You made it to quickly Kai. Be patient. If father was here he would say-."Nya said before her brother spoke up. "I know. No matter how much fire you have experience isn't something you learn over night. That may work for you Nya, but I'm going to be a better black smith then dad ever was.".

The old man walked to the front of the shop his head down then looked up. Kai and Nya turned to him."Hmm.."The old man began "You metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?"He said. "Ninja. Huh! Your a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man. And the shop is called 4 weapons not 4 Buy something or petal your insults somewhere else."Kai said. "Huh I thought I'd find something special here."He said to Kai. The old man walked in more of the store. Kai turned to Nya who urged him to offer him some weapons he could buy. "Let me shh... He was just... Forget it."Kai said looking around the shop for the man.

Nya turned to the front of the shop and saw the dark black and purple clouds rolled up on the horizon. The workers in the field stopped as well and were happy thinking they were done for the night. "Ohh ohh ohh let me go first! Please oh Please I'm dying to go down there!"One of the Skeletons cried out. "You nitwit your already dead try to control yourself in front of master Samukai."The other yelled at the first. Then he lowered his voice"With all due respect...You did say I could go first."

"Sorry boys but this one is mine. Just remember what were after and Find That MAP! ATTACK!"Samukai said then yelled out the last word. The workers raced up happy but then were scared when the Samukai scared them. They ran in different directions, scattering across the village land. The skeletons on the motor bikes scattered across the village looking for the map. "What are they?"Nya asked. "I don't know stay here!"Kai said walking out in his samurai armor. Kai walked out and began to slice at the skeletons. When one bit his foot he kicked the head as far as he could and 2 other skeletons clapped at this. Then they were taken out by the long staff held by no other then Nya. "I thought I told you to stay back!"Kai said. "And what let you have all the fun? Nya said after hitting a few skeletons. They continued to fight while the two skeletons snuck behind them into the shop. They looked around picking up helmets until they began to fight. As the other skeleton was knocked back a chain of items fell making the sign fall with the map carefully placed behind it."The Map!"They said at the same time.

Samukai appeared in front of Kai, as the two with the map bounced away to the huge skeleton monster truck they Kai laughed and showed his sword but Samukai laughed and showed his 4 daggers. "Ops!"Kai said backing up but I was no use. They began to fight but Samukai had the upper hand and kicked Kai back. With his heavy armor Kai couldn't get up and Samukai was about to hit him when a bright purple tornado formed and attacked Samukia more then once. There stood the old man with his staff ready to attack Samukai and on the other side was the four armed Samukai. They stood there glaring when Samukai spoke.

Err! Stop! Heheh cliffy each of these chapters will be 2 parts and this is the first part! Right now if you can't figure at all what is going on then right now at the cliffy this is where Sensei Wu and Samukai are standing at each other and they say each others names then Samukai throws his daggers at the huge water holder and Sensei saves Kai life with Spinjitzu!

Please Review I need all the tips I can get! Im working on this for you guys because I got only a few reviews and the other chapter of my 1st story I posted today!


	3. Author's Note PLEASE Read!

Hey guys...

I know all of you might have thought this was another chapter but it isn't I'm really sorry. But I can say that part of the story is done but, I've run into a problem. I've been very busy with school work and it keeps pilling up but I'm clearing it, with that said i've had 0 time for some good ideas lately and to think of a really good twist to this whole story... is a lot harder then I thought. So I'm asking all of you out there, to please send in any ideas and most likely I will go over some really good ones and put them with a few others to make a really good story! Please! Im taking anything what so ever and i don't care what it is you have in mind i might be able to throw all of your ideas into a chapter! Also if i'm to get really good ideas from you guys I might try to type that chapter so fast that it might be out before my Christmas break which is the 21! Everything and Anything welcome! Shout out to all of you that have replied(You know who you are :D )!

Please and Thank you!,

~Co-Ju ninja~ Signing out!


	4. Way of The Ninja Part 2

So uhh... Hey I guess! :) thanks a lot for everyone that replied Cookies (::) for all of you! So the thing most of you have ben waiting for the next chapter! And for all of you who don't know NINJAGO IS CANCLED *cries*. Hey guys I'm real real sorry for such a long wait! I didn't feel like even starting but I forced myself to and I've had a lot of homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12/27/12 So..Found out NINJAGO IS BACK AND WAS NEVER CANCLED. So happy and no longer depressed!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Way of a Ninja Part 2

They stood there glaring when Samukia spoke"Sensei Garmadon your spinjitzu looks rusty."Samukia said. "Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukia!"Sensei Garmadon said back to him. Struggling to get up with his heavy samurai suit, he made loud sounds of trying to get up but failing. Samukia found this as a chance. Samukia shot his four daggers at the water tower making it lose its balance at the force of the impact of the daggers. The water tower shook then started to collapse towards Kai. Sensei looked at the tower then yelled out"Ninja-Go!"And spinjitzued towards Kai. Pushing him out of the way just in time Kai looked at Sensei and saw the water tower would have killed him if he hadn't been saved.

Samukia laughed and hopped onto the monster truck and yelled"Lord Wu says take the girl!"Samukia yelled. Sensei Garmadon looked in shock "Lord Wu?"He said shocked. The skeleton on the back shot the Skeleton hand and it grabbed Nya. Pulling her back she screamed trying to get out. "NYA!"Kai yelled but stood helplessly as they drove away with his sister. He ran up a bit farther, his suit clanked as he ran "they took Nya."He said. Sensei Garmadon walked up to Kai "I told you useless."he said hitting Kai's helmet. Kai growled then turned "Uhh! You could have done something you could have used your-your twistitzue or your-your.-  
He ragged but Sensei wu cut him off"SpinJitzu."He said.

"But you did nothing! Im going to get my sister back."Kai said. He turned and walked down the path away from Sensei Garmadon. Sensei spoke"Where they go, a mortal Cannot."he said clearly. Kai looked confused and turned to Sensei Garmadon. Sensei continued"That was Samukia, king of the underworld, and if it is true he is caring out orders for Lord wu. Then things are far worse then I had ever thought.". Kai walked up to Sensei Garmadon and grabbed his staff"Lord Wu? Underworld? What do they have thats so important to them, and why did they take my sister?"Kai said.

"Whats so important, how about everything in Ninjago itself."Sensei Garmadon began."Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master by using the four weapons of spinjitzu. The scythe of quakes, the nun chucks of lightning, the shurkiens of ice, and the sword of fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle there power all at once. When he passed away his two sons swore to protect them, but theyoungestwas consumed by darkness and wanted to posses them. A battle between brothers broke out and the youngest was struck down and banished into the underworld. Peace returned and the olderbrother hid the weapons, but knowing his younger brothers relentless ambition for power he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for a honest man to hide. That man was your father, and the younger brother is Lord Wu. And I need to find those weapons before he dose."

Kai looked at Sensei Garmadon surprised"Your the older brother? So you came here looking for the map?"Kai said. "No. I came for something greater. You."He said pointing his staff to Kai. "Since my Brother cannot enter this realm he has obviously struck a deal with Samukai."Sensei Garmadon walked around and continued speak"If he would be able to collect all four weapons,even I wouldn't be able to stop him again.".

Then Sensei walked towards Kai and pointed his staff at Kai "But You."Sensei said and moved the staff closer"Have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. To use it.". He tapped the staff on Kai's armor and continued to speak."Become a SpinJitzu master."He said. Garmadon pulled his staff close to him again as Kai jumped down "Look Im flattered you think i'm all that, but I got to save my sister."He said then lowered his voice just a little "I'm not getting in some sibling rivalry.". Sensei Garmadon spun and landed on him."

Clunk of you not even ready to face my pinky toe."He said. Kai struggled to get up with both his heavy armor and Sensei on him then he stopped when Sensei spoke of his sister"If you want to get your sister back, you Must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spin Jitzu Master, will you be able to face. Lord Wu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his armor off, Kai began to climb the mountain. He pulled him self up about a inch then watched as Sensei Garmadon easily flipped his way up the mountain with slowly but surely made his way to the top with Sensei sitting there waiting for painted for a few then said"How long is this training going to be?". Sensei looked to him and stood up "Patients."He said.

The doors of the monastery opened and the light shined inside."You will be ready when you are ready."Sensei said and pointed inside"Not a minute sooner.". He walked inside and Kai slowly follow but was confused."A monastery you expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?"He exclaimed. "Not ."Sensei said walking over to the little brown pole with a small golden dragon on top."To become a true ninja. First you must be able to see what others do not."Garmadon twirled his staff and then put it right under the dragon.

"But there is nothing here."Kai said. Sensei gave him a 'really' look and hit the went back and its stomach opened to show a flap with a button on it. Kai looked at it as if he were now proven wrong. The dragon in the middle of the clearing floor slid the dragon was rising with stuff under it 4 circle like train pieces popped of the ground pegs next to the training pieces popped up quickly as the dragon finally stopped rising."Woh."Kai said looking at the huge training corse. He leap up to one pegs and did the crane on it then turned to sensei continuing to do it as he said"Will this teach me to do that cool move?"He asked. The the peg lowered down and Garmadon sighed"Oh dear.".

The peg sent him flying up into the air and Kai crashed into the huge dragon. The fell to the ground and then looked up to sensei's voice. "Complete this corse before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready."Sensei Garmadon said. He quickly poured himself a glass and sipped it down. Kai looked confused and didn't even move from his spot. The Garmadon finished his tea and flipped backwards."Today you failed tomorrow you will try again."

"Failed! But I didn't even start to-"Was all he said when the sliding doors closed."Patients."Sensei said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kai watched at the equipment moved studding it for a few seconds. He focused and began to start. Kai started and was dodging the flat outlines of people and he looked back at the last one and the one in front of his swung and rolled him looked up to Sensei and Garmadon had just put down his napkin."failed."

Kai tried again learning from his last mistake but now stuck at another problem. Every time he failed over and over again but learned his mistake and was now moving forwards little by little."Failed.". Kai bounced on the pegs and he keep coming back down then right back up."Ah Failed.". Kai went to where the maces were at and one hit his face sending him back into the wall. Garmadon was kind of liking this and said"Oh so failed.".

Kai stood hopping for this to be his last try he began the course. He swung his sword at the figures, dodged the spinning pegs, Flipped threw the bladed circle,then he same to the clicking pegs and laughed because he was about to make it. Then suddenly the large punching bag came up behind him and Kai tried to cling to it but his grasp was slipping. He hit the paneled fence right by Sensei Garmadon."And failed."Sensei said setting down his cup.

Kai had it and was going to get it right looked threw the course and felt ready. So was Sensei Garmadon and he waited for Kai to start. Sensei pulled out his napkin as Kai quickly began. Kai flipped and attacked the dummy's and sped threw the course without missing a step. Garmadon was rushing with his tea to see if he could make Kai fail again but Kai was already ahead of the game. He shot his wooded sword at the cup knocking it out of Sensei's hands. Garmadon glared but Kai still moved faster.

Sensei poured his cup and looked to the training course for Kai, but couldn't find him. The Kai's voice made Sensei jump"Is that one sugar or two?"Kai asked sitting down holding the cup of sugar."Huh."Garmadon said setting down his cup and tea pot. "So am I going to learn this Spin-jitzu I've been hearing so much about?"Kai asked. Sensei Garmadon stopped"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow."He said. The doors shut"My advice is to get some sleep."Garmadon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night time fell and three ninja's dress in full black leaped across the roof soundlessly but quickly. One made sure Sensei was asleep then all 3 continued forward. The sound of Sensei's advice rang in Kai's head as he brushed."Oh yah well take this."He said using his toothbrush as if it were a 3 ninja silently fell into position in that continued to move around using his brush still as a spun around then said"And THIS!"He stopped and looked to see a Black ninja holding a silver scythe. He looked around to see the other two surrounding Kai with there own weapons. "Opps."Kai said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanted to listen to music so bad but did this for you guys. Can someone please tell me how you spell SpinJitzu. Is it like that or is it this: Spin-Jitzu? Please Review only takes a minute! Enjoy! Please of there is any spelling mistakes or if i put She somewhere please tell me!


End file.
